robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Driller
Source please? Also if we're doing this (making pages for every single robot we have little info on) then I'm going to go make a Mumbo Jumno page now. Badnik96 19:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) sorry, typo. I mean Mumbo Jumbo. Badnik96 19:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :If you know what Mumbo Jumbo's weapons are, and the series it failed to qualify for, then go ahead. If it's a robot associated with Robot Wars, then we should have an article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:05, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ::This shouldn't be taken as a precedence, it was created by an anon without any discussion. I'd prefer you didn't create a page for Mumbo Jumbo, or any other robots that we have no evidence were actually built. This page can stay for a while on the off chance that the anon comes back with more info to add. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :::It goes without saying that there should be proper evidence before a page is created. A website link or an image would be a good start. Christophee (talk) 01:37, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::I would like to butt in at this point and say that I saw the page as it was made, it was just one line, I was unsure if I should file it for deletion or not, as some of you may have seen it as worthwhile, I don't know, I'm not in your position to make those decisions. So, in the meantime, I did post a message to the IP, asking for more information and even a photo, and just added a bit more to the article, so that it didn't look so pathetic. Datovidny (talk) 10:06, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Added the Image template here, as it does indeed need images. Badnik96 16:01, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Candidate for Deletion I'm putting this up as a candidate for deletion. This page has been up for three years, and there has been no photo, no facts of how it failed to qualify, not even a source that confirms it was actually built. For all we know, this page may have just been created by a vandal, and the robot may never have existed. You may think that's an unfair assumption, but just ask yourself, have we had any evidence to the contrary? The IP who created this page was sent a message asking for more information about this mystery robot, but has not replied. I really think that there should be an addition to the Style Guide to prevent pages like this being made without evidence. I know information on robots that failed to qualify is limited, but we are still an online encyclopedia, so we shouldn't have pages like this. I recommend a rule such as: "Articles on robots that failed to qualify are welcome, but must be of sufficient quality. Articles must have a reasonable amount of information, and must have the following three things as a very minimum; a photo of the robot as it failed to qualify, the name of the robot and the series it failed to qualify for. Each article must be backed up with a source, the article can then be expanded with as much information as is avaliable. Articles not meeting these guidelines will be deleted." If anyone can save this article with some vital information, I will remove the "Candidates for Deletion" tag. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 11:24, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. There's no evidence of this robot, or Meltdown (Series 3) for that matter. I'll go ahead and get rid of them. ManUCrazy (talk) 03:39, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks ManUCrazy Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC)